laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald Whistler
"I was asked to compose an opera.... that is all." Oswald Whistler is a character from Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. He is the father of Melina Whistler. He is a musical director. Profile Appearance Oswald wears a purple jacket over a white shirt and light purple vest. He also wears a navy blue tie. He has big dark blue/grey hair. Biography ''London Life'' '' A brilliant composer and pianist.'' Devoted to his only daughter, Melina. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' After his daughter Melina died, Oswald became very upset and wanted to do anything to get her back. He made a deal with Jean Descole to build a machine, the Detragan, that could transfer all of Melina's memories into the brain of another person. After the machine was finished, they tried to transfer the memories multiple times, but all transfers had failed (except one that Oswald didn't know about). Not prepared to give up, Jean invented the game for Eternal life, and told Oswald that his next candidate had to be the winner of this game. His desperation during the film grows larger as the measuring apparatus on the Detragan that shows how much longer Melina's memory will remain deteriorares, and presumably diminished completely soon after he failed to transfer her memory to Amelia. Oswald invited Amelia Ruth to his Opera so she would be able to partake. He also joins the game himself, but (possibly deliberately) loses Puzzle No. 003. He is later seen again in the Detragan room, where he congratulated Amelia with her 'victory'. Right when he tries to activate the machine and start the transfer, he is stopped by Professor Layton. As Layton reveals the truth about the successful transfer to Janice, Oswald can't believe his ears. He immediately embraces Melina and tells her how sorry he is. Later on, he is seen being worried about Melina, who had been kidnapped by Descole. He is stopped by Emmy from running towards the giant robot. In the end, he realizes Melina has to leave Janice's body which saddens him greatly. When she leaves, Inspector Clamp Grosky arrests him after he plays one final song on what's left of the Detragan. Images Oslo_whistler_12786.jpg oswald_whistler_and_melina_by_traubenzucker-d33zxbj.jpg|Oswald Whistler taking care of Melina when she was a baby father'ssmile.jpg|Oswald being happy with his daughter father&daughter.jpg|Oswald with his daughter Melina Oswald.png|My 8-bit version of Oswald Whistler. Trivia * In the credits gallery, he can be seen playing the piano for the other prisoners (which seems to be very emotional, looking at the reaction of the latter ones). One of those prisoners is also seen in'' Last Specter''. * At some points in the movie (usually when looking directly at the camera) his eyes are missing. * Oswald bears some resemblance to famous composer André Rieu. * When Emmy visits Dr. Schrader for information regarding Ambrosia he has music on his television playing in the background. The composer in the television is most likely Oswald as he is playing Oswald's theme. Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters de:Oswald Whistler es:Oswald Whistler fr:Oswald Whistler nl:Oswald Whistler